This invention relates to an optical test pattern for correcting convergence defects of a color camera.
As a result of these convergence defects, the impact points of the electron beams corresponding to the three primary colors are imperfectly superimposed.
In French patent Application No 81 01287 filed on Jan. 23, 1981 in the name of the present Applicant, a device for automatic adjustment of convergence defects has been proposed. This device essentially comprises a correction memory for storing predetermined values of horizontal and vertical scanning correction signals associated with each of the LN rectangles which result from a camera-screen lattice arrangement formed by L groups each consisting of M lines and by N columns, and a sequencer for initiating the application of said correction signals to the camera-screen scanning means as said means pass through the corresponding rectangles of the screen.